Forgotten Destinies
by Princess of Legends
Summary: After the fall of the Silver Alliance, Serenity became a slave to Queen Beryl. When a certain Prince and his court arrives, Serenity and four other girls are given to them as presents. Will the fine line between love and hate begin to dissolve?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Beryl's eyes were cold as her minions overwhelmed the beautiful Moon Palace. "At last. At last I have my revenge, Serenity! Your daughter and your subjects shall serve as my slaves!" the woman laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
Queen Serenity's eyes held a determined light. "Never!" She cried, raising the Silver Imperial Crystal high above her. Three Senshi surrounded her, young girls sworn to protect the Queen and her kingdom to death.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus cried out.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune followed suit.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" the youngest of them all wielded her deadly glaive with ease.  
  
"You'll never defeat me, Serenity! You and your pathetic little Senshi will die!" Beryl screamed over the noise. A beam of dark energy darted from her fingers, making its way toward the Outer Senshi and their Queen.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn!" the ten-year-old Princess Serenity tried to rush to her friends, only to be held back the four girls her own age. "No!" she cried as the evil power engulfed her guardians. When the energy dissipated, only charred bodies remained of the once lively and loyal warriors. "Let me go!" she yelled to the girls restraining her.  
  
"Serenity, you can't risk your life by going there!" a blonde girl argued.  
  
"I can, and I will, Mina!" the Princess retorted.  
  
"You are the Moon Princess, if your mother dies..." the brunette trailed off.  
  
"She isn't going to die, Lita!" a black-haired girl snapped back, holding back tears.  
  
A petite young girl put a comforting hand on the black haired girl's arm, "Relax, Raye."  
  
Raye twisted around to face her friend, "Relax, Amy? How am I suppose to relax when my kingdom, my life is crumbling to pieces around me?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity," Mina told her weeping princess. "But you are the heiress to the throne, we can't let you endanger yourself like that. It's my duty as the Leader of the Senshi to see to that."  
  
The Queen looked around her sadly. The destruction of her once peaceful kingdom and the dying cries of its people broke her heart. Resolute, the regal Queen raised her Silver Imperial Crystal, "Moon..."  
  
She never finished her sentence. With a scream of rage, Beryl released a giant mass of dark energy toward the Queen. Already weakened from her attempts before to keep up the Moon Shields, Queen Serenity staggered, then collapsed. "Carry on the legacy of the Silver Millennium, my daughter," she whispered, and closed her eyes forever.  
  
"Mother!" Serenity screamed with agony and ran to her mother. "Please, don't leave me," the girl sobbed.  
  
Beryl smirked at the sight, "So this is the famed Princess of the Moon, a brat, I see. Very well, lock her up, I want her for my personal slave," she ordered.  
  
Instantly, two ugly creatures appeared, dragging Serenity away from the Moon Queen. "Let me go, you creep," she struggled against her captors.  
  
Behind her, Serenity could hear her guardians shouting her name, "Serenity!"  
  
"Go! You must carry on the ways of our people. Don't let them capture you! The true legacy of the Silver Alliance depend on you now!" Serenity yelled back to them.  
  
"Shut up!" one of the monsters told her, and slapped her. Protesting loudly, the once proud Princess of the Moon was led away to slavery.  
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think of it? I apologize if it's too short, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. But my teachers are assigning so many projects, I don't know if I can update that often. I also am not sure what the exact storyline will be. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Ideas are welcome! 


	2. Princess in Slavery

Hi, it's me again. Here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Princess in Slavery  
  
Beryl glanced at the girl, "Hurry up, you oaf. I want my breakfast," she ordered.  
  
Serena struggled with the heavy tray. Ever since the fall of her kingdom five years ago, she became a slave, like her people, to Queen Beryl, the woman who brought the Alliance down. 'I wonder where the Senshi are now. Did they escape Beryl? Or were they enslaved as well, but kept their true identities hidden?' the former princess asked herself silently.  
  
"What part of hurry up don't you understand?" Beryl demanded. Beckoning to the guards, she told one of them, "Fifty lashes to the girl."  
  
Serena cringed inside. Fifty lashes is going to be worse than hell, 'Beryl must be in a bad mood today. She never have never given more than twenty lashes before to anyone.' But even twenty lashes could kill someone, as Serena found out the hard way. Indeed, Beryl's henchmen are merciless, the whips are always covered with something extra, such as broken glass or thorns from roses. No one have ever survived twenty lashes from one of Beryl's minions, the most Serena have ever received was fifteen, and even that was a nightmare she wished to forget. "No," she whispered. Without the Silver Imperial Crystal inside of her, her people will never escape Beryl, and being the last surviving member of the Lunarian Royal Family, the Crystal would be useless to anyone else after her death.  
  
"You Majesty," a messenger stepped into the throne room and bowed.  
  
"Yes?" Beryl glared at the one who dared to interrupt her punishment of her slave.  
  
The messenger shrank at her glare, but gave his message all the same. "I have news of the Royal Prince of the Golden Kingdom," he began nervously.  
  
Beryl's eyes shone, "Well? What about Prince Endymion?" she asked with a hungry look in her eyes. Serena rolled her eyes, everyone knew of the Queen's fancy of the handsome prince. Beryl met the prince three years ago, when he was sixteen, and ever since then, have fallen hopelessly in love with the heir.  
  
The messenger shifted uncomfortably, "He sends his regards, Your Majesty. He also mentioned that he would be visiting the Moon soon."  
  
Beryl gasped with surprise, "He's coming to the Moon?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty. I do believe his parents is considering a marriage between Your Majesty and His Highness," the messenger bowed again.  
  
Beryl turned to her guards, momentarily forgetting about Serena, "Prepare the palace for the arrival of His Highness," she ordered. "I want everything to be absolutely perfect."  
  
"As Your Majesty wishes," the servants bowed and left. Serena fled with them.  
  
***  
  
"A marriage with Beryl?" Endymion paced in his room. "Why her? She's got to be the ugliest woman I've ever met!"  
  
"Also the most powerful," Zoisite remarked. "After all, she brought down Queen Serenity. Even you father couldn't do that with his Golden Crystal."  
  
Endymion waved a hand, "Queen Serenity is a cruel and unnatural queen, she sold her soul to the devil for her Crystal, of course the gods planned her doom."  
  
Malachite looked at his liege, "You have to admit, an alliance between the Earth and the Moon would be helpful."  
  
"I agree with Endy, Beryl's got to be the ugliest woman alive," Jadeite shook his head. "She gives me creeps.  
  
"She gives everyone creeps, with the possible exception of Malachite, who, as far as anyone knows, have a heart of stone, and therefore cannot be frightened," Nephrite drawled.  
  
Malachite glared, but his voice remained emotionless, "Endymion, you are to leave for a week long visit on the Moon in two days."  
  
Endymion sighed, "A week, seven days. Oh well, it could be worse." He waved his hand, "Let's start packing."  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Endymion and his generals arrived on the Moon. Queen Beryl greeted them in her throne room, with Serena as her servant.  
  
"Prince Endymion, it's such a pleasure to see you again," the queen purred. Serena rolled her eyes at Beryl's obvious display of affection.  
  
Endymion bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty. Please, allow me to introduce my generals and guardians, Head General Malachite."  
  
Malachite stepped forward and bowed, his silver hair and cape fluttered a little due to the gentle breeze. "Thank you for having us, Your Majesty."  
  
"General Zoisite." Zoisite bowed, his green eyes sharp as he surveyed the queen closely.  
  
"General Nephrite." Nephrite's blue eyes were concerned as he bowed. The stars warned him about trouble on the Moon.  
  
"And General Jadeite." Jadeite stepped forward and bowed, smirking the whole time.  
  
Serenity looked at the Terran prince and his generals. They held themselves with confidence and dignity, and of course, arrogance. 'I think the Senshi could beat them," Serena thought with pain. For five years, she had lived, not knowing the fate of her friends and guardians. 'Did they survive by escaping to another land? Or were they killed so Beryl's reign would not be threatened?' Serena didn't dare to hope that they survived as a member of the palace. She would have heard of their death, or their capture. News like this is what Beryl uses to keep the Lunarian people in check, the news that their princesses were in slavery, or dead. "Huh?" she asked, realizing Beryl was talking to her.  
  
Beryl was furious, "You clumsy, deaf girl. Do you think you are still the princess? You are a slave now! I said, show the prince and his generals their rooms."  
  
Serena gulped, much to the amusement of the men, "Yes, Your Majesty," she bowed her head. "Your Highness? My Lords? Would you follow me?" she asked.  
  
"Lead the way, girl. And don't dawdle," Malachite ordered, and the group left.  
  
***  
  
"Here is your room, Prince Endymion," Serena gestured to a suite of grandly furnished rooms. "If you need anything, please feel free to call one of the maids," she recited the standard phrase. Then Serena turned to the generals, "Your rooms are down this hall. Now, please excuse me, for I have to go and help in the kitchen."  
  
Endymion looked at the girl thoughtfully, "I wasn't aware slaves were taught such flowery languages."  
  
"They aren't," snorted Zoisite. "Didn't you hear Queen Beryl? Apparently, she was a princess. My guess is that she was the Moon Princess, brought to slavery when her kingdom was ruined."  
  
"The Moon Queen's daughter?" Endymion sounded surprised. "I thought the Moon Queen was an ugly and cruel woman. How did she have such a beautiful daughter?"  
  
"She was cruel all right. But Lunarians are naturally fair, it's no surprise that her own daughter is beautiful. But beware, Darien, she will use her beauty to seduce you," Nephrite warned.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened, "Seduce? She seemed so innocent. Certainly more innocent than Queen Beryl."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, Darien," Zoisite drawled. "Indeed, many thought the Moon Queen to be a fair and just ruler. She fooled this pitiful Lunarian people, they still follow her, even after her true intentions were exposed."  
  
Malachite rolled his eyes, "Zoi, what can these people do against magic? The Moon Queen enchanted them, just as she had enchanted the other planetary rulers. Other than King Endymion, of course," he added.  
  
Jadeite shook his head, "From a royal to a slave. I almost feel sorry for her. But what happened to her court? Weren't there eight other princesses?"  
  
"No one knows where they are," Malachite replied. "Rumors say that three died in the attack, but no one ever saw their bodies. Lunarians thrive on the thought that one of their royal princesses may be alive."  
  
"A useless hope if you ask me," Nephrite cut in. "No one could hide that long. Think about it, five years. People are bound to realize if they have a royal among them. They are probably all just dead."  
  
Endymion didn't say anything. He went out to the balcony, and found himself thinking of the enslaved princess. Her image was everywhere he looked, the fountains, the garden, even the crescent image of his own blue planet. 'Why do I keep thinking of her? How can a mere slave affect me that much?' he wondered silently. The wind whispered a plea to the thinking prince, but Endymion was too preoccupied to pay attention. Turning, he went back his room and engaged a discussion with his generals about the battle tactics.  
  
***  
  
I know, I know, awkward ending, but I can't think of anything better. So what do you think of the story so far? Any suggestions for the plot? Please leave a review! By the way, dreaming star, excuse me for not having longer chapters, but I do have something called schoolwork! 


	3. Renewed Hope

Hi guys, what's up? I won't take up much of your precious time, so here is the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Renewed Hope  
  
A few days later, the Prince and his Generals began to prepare for their return to Earth. On the day of their departure, Beryl summoned them to her throne room.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your stay in my kingdom," Beryl began. "As a token of the friendship between our kingdoms, I would like to give all of you a gift."  
  
At their queen's gesture, two servants brought four slaves into the room. The first was a black haired girl, and upon seeing the smirk Jadeite gave her, glared at the general with her unnerving violet eyes. A tall brunette followed her, glancing at the room around her with sharp green eyes. Next was a petite blue haired young woman, her blue eyes displaying a shy, yet intelligent nature. The last of the group was a blonde. For some reason, she seemed like the leader of the girls, 'Probably because of the way she held herself with such dignity,' Malachite supposed. 'Lunarians are so vain, they think they are better than everyone else, even when they are in chains.'  
  
"General Jadeite, I give you Rei," Beryl said. Jadeite stepped forward and bowed, smirking at the black haired woman as she was thrust forward.  
  
"General Nephrite, I give you Makoto," the queen continued. Smiling with relief that nothing wrong had happened on the Moon, Nephrite also stepped forward and bowed, while the brunette was shoved toward him.  
  
"General Zoisite, I give you Ami." The blue haired woman stumbled as Beryl's minions pushed her toward Zoisite, but caught herself before she could fall.  
  
"General Malachite, I give you Minako." The blonde's cornflower blue eyes were defiant as Malachite looked her over.  
  
"Of course, Princes Endymion, I have a gift for you as well," Beryl purred. "My personal servant, formerly Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance."  
  
The opening of the door to the throne room drowned out the girls' gasps. Struggling against her captors, Serena was brought before the assembled people. Upon seeing the present girls, however, she stopped struggling and a dazed look appeared on her face.  
  
"Serenity!" the girls breathed in unison, as if they cannot believe their eyes.  
  
Serena looked doubtful as well, "Lit—"  
  
"It's Makoto remember?" the brunette cut of firmly.  
  
"Of course, Makoto. Ami? Minako? Rei?" she turned to the others.  
  
Beryl frowned, clearly the girls knew each other. 'Maybe I should choose someone else.' Out loud she snapped, "Behave yourselves!"  
  
The girls looked ready to say something unpleasant, but Serenity cut them off with a respectful bow toward Beryl, "Please excuse us. But these girls were my maids, and naturally we were happy to see each other. I am sorry for the inconvenience we have caused."  
  
Makoto frowned, but Serenity warned her with a glare.  
  
Endymion bowed to Beryl, "Thank you, Your Majesty. We appreciate your generous thoughts. Now, if you'll excuse us..." He turned toward the teleportation device.  
  
"Of course, don't let me keep you. I am sure you are eager to return to you home planet," Beryl smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you, Majesty," with a bow, the prince and his generals left along with their gifts.  
  
***  
  
Once the group reached Earth, the girls were shown to their rooms. Since they were to be the personal slaves of the Prince and his Generals, their quarters were actually quite luxurious compared to the other slaves. After they were told after their duties, the group went to Serena's room to talk.  
  
"Why did you let Beryl walk all over you?" Makoto asked, twirling a strand of her hair.  
  
Serena looked ruefully at her companions, "I am helpless against her, Makoto. If she ever gets the Silver Crystal, our people will be lost. I can't risk her wrath, not with so much at stake."  
  
Rei looked at her, disbelief in her eyes, "What happened to you, Serena? You were the defiant one, never caring what other people thought of you, as long as you get what you want. Why are you so submissive to Beryl?"  
  
"I have to survive, if it meant giving into Beryl, so be it. Without the Crystal, our people will never be free, and I am the only one who can wield the Crystal. I can't act rashly," Serena pleaded.  
  
Minako snapped impatiently at her princess, "But if you don't do something, our people will never be free either!"  
  
Ami put a restraining hand on the blonde, "Calm down, Minako."  
  
"Calm down? You are telling me to calm down?" Minako exploded. "When—"  
  
"Minako!" Ami looked sharply at the girl. "Watch what you say. Serenity is still your princess. Besides, it's clear that Beryl tried to break Serena's spirit, and nearly succeeded."  
  
"Nearly?" Rei snorted. "She practically has Serena eating out of her hand."  
  
Serena stared at her. All these years, when she dreamed of seeing her friends again, she never thought it would turn out like this. She never thought they would turn on her. "Is that how you think of me?" she asked, voice hoarse. "Do you think I would betray my kingdom by being one of Beryl's puppets?"  
  
Makoto looked torn, "Princess, we have to try to escape. Now that we are together—"  
  
"Do you think I want to be a slave?" Serena yelled. "Do you think I never thought of freedom these past five years? I tried to escape countless times when I first entered slavery. But it was all in vain, Beryl's minions caught me each time. You have no idea how close she was in getting the Silver Crystal. I learned that by not resisting, I can at least buy enough time to think up a plan before Beryl have an excuse to kill me." Stopping for breath, Serena felt her eyes well up with tears.  
  
Minako looked sympathetic, "Serena, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't care. So many people have changed, some don't care what happens to one of their own as long as they remain alive. I thought you were one of them, I though you didn't care what will happen to our people."  
  
"I do. How can I not?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you, Serena. It's just that..." Makoto trailed off.  
  
"It's just that..." Ami was, for once since the girls knew her, unsure of what to say. "We expected you to be more defiant toward Beryl," the girl blurted out.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "Defiance? Do you know what Beryl would do to me if I showed defiance to her? She would kill me in the worst way she can invent!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly," Rei said softly.  
  
"Let's not talk about this anymore," Minako said suddenly.  
  
Nodding, the other girls agreed. The uncomfortable and awkward silence almost deafening in their ears. Shifting uneasily, Makoto began, "Do you think we should..."  
  
Rei shook her head, "We need a plan. We can't let our enemies get the Silver Crystal, but we can't call attention to ourselves either. If they find out who we are, then we are as good as dead."  
  
"Anyone know what the Terrans think of us?" Minako asked, going into her leader mode.  
  
"They hate us," Ami informed her. "They hated us ever since the Silver Alliance was formed. Beryl's lies didn't help either."  
  
Minako cursed, "How can they trust that monster?"  
  
"She brought Queen Serenity down. Beryl is a hero in their eyes," Makoto answered bitterly.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Serena called out cautiously.  
  
"The Prince and his Generals need you to serve their dinner. It is expected of you to change into something more suitable than the rags you are wearing now," the muffled voice said harshly.  
  
"We are coming," Serena and the girls replied.  
  
After the servant left, they looked at each other. "Well, I guess we better go. It definitely would not make a good impression if we are late," Ami said at last.  
  
"Anyone know why we have to change?" Minako asked, looking down at her dress.  
  
Makoto frowned, "If they get any ideas—"  
  
"You are not going to kill them," Minako interrupted calmly. "You hid your identities for five years, surely you can manage a few more. Girls?"  
  
Following the blonde, the group, except for Serena, went to the door. "Coming?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, I need to think. Don't worry, I'll catch up to you later," Serena assured the woman. Seeing the door close behind her friends, Serena went to the balcony. For the first in years, she felt hope. The same hope she felt when she first became a slave, the hope that her kingdom will once again rise to power with her as its ruler. 'Thank you, my friends,' she thought. 'Thank you for being there for me. For showing me that hope is still there.' Outside, the dark clouds drifted apart to reveal a silver and shining full moon.  
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think of it? Now, please click the button next to the box on the bottom left corner of your screen and leave me a review! 


	4. Visions

Sorry for taking so long, guys. Schoolwork was getting in the way. And my muse had just decided to come back.  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontations  
  
Hiding a yawn, Serena served the Prince his food. 'Why does it take them so long to eat?' she wondered irritably, gaining some of her defiance that she lost when she was with Beryl. Stifling another yawn, Serena thought, 'Only if Minako didn't wake me up so early... I really need my sleep these days.' Closing her eyes, Serena's mind went back to that morning, when she woke to the sound of tapping on her door.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Serena!" a voice whispered, not soft enough so the door would muffle the sound, but not loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Come in, Minako!" Serena called back. The door opened to reveal Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami, all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Why are you guys so early?" Serena asked, looking at her friends. "We don't have to serve those egotistical pigs until eight." Last night, Prince Endymion and his generals made it clear what they expect of Serena and her friends. They were serve breakfast at eight, their duties during the day would be told when the Prince and his generals were having breakfast.  
  
"Training," Minako replied promptly.  
  
Serena stared, "Training? How are you planning to do that? You aren't allowed weapons, and magic can be easily detected."  
  
"We used the Elemental Swords. As for magic, well, we would be pretty pathetic if we can't erase the traces of our magic," Rei informed her.  
  
"Then why are you waking me up so early?" Serena asked irritably. She really is more of a night person than a morning person.  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow at the girl's words, "We thought you might want to join us."  
  
"I appreciate your thoughts, I really do. But can you wake me up later? You know how I like to sleep," Serena ended with a whine.  
  
"Serena, if you want—" Ami began.  
  
"Ami, let her go," Rei said, for once defending Serena. "She has enough to deal with as it is."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
A sharp pain at her ribs brought her back to reality. Endymion had elbowed her.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about, slave?" he spat the last word.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed, "Get your hands off her!"  
  
"Or what?" Jadeite smirked. He had found his temperamental slave extremely amusing.  
  
"Or you will die a very painful death," Makoto threatened.  
  
Nephrite laughed outright at that one, "You are very amusing, my dear Makoto. There is no way you can kill us, you have no weapons or magic."  
  
"Do you—" Makoto began.  
  
"That's enough, Makoto!" Minako snapped.  
  
"You know you can't do such things," Ami added. Concern was in her blue eyes, but her voice had a steel edge to it.  
  
Giving Minako and Ami one last glance, Makoto looked away. 'Interesting,' Zoisite thought, 'it's almost as if Makoto has to obey this two.'  
  
Malachite cleared his throat, "You do not have any duties today, since His Highness and ourselves will be going to see the village of Taborn in the afternoon and will be spending the morning preparing. However, I suggest that familiarize yourselves with the palace. We will be testing you on the different corridors when we come back, just to see you did not idle away your day."  
  
Jadeite looked at Rei. Was it just him or was there a smirk on her lips? "You are dismissed."  
  
After the girls left, Zoisite turned to his fellow generals, "There's something strange about them and I what to know what."  
  
Nephrite nodded, "Let's follow them."  
  
***  
  
"Come on!" Minako dragged the protesting Serena down a corridor.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to familiarize ourselves with the palace," Serena looked confused.  
  
Makoto laughed, "We've already done that."  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning," Ami replied. "After all, knowing the secret passageways are extremely helpful."  
  
Serena looked suspiciously at the blonde dragging her, "Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"You still have to know them thought," Rei pointed out. "If you had gone with us this morning—"  
  
"Rei! That was dawn!" Serena wailed.  
  
"Hush. We don't want anyone to hear us. We are going to the gardens, Serena," Makoto said.  
  
"Gardens?" Serena perked up.  
  
"Yes. After all, we do have nothing to do today," Ami answered.  
  
"Ah," Minako breathed. "Here we are, Your Highness."  
  
Serena looked at the view before her. "It's beautiful," she murmured. Before her are flowers of every color and variety imaginable. Fountains here and there added a touch of magic to the place.  
  
"It's really prettier during the dark," Makoto winked.  
  
Serena groaned, "I need my sleep, Makoto." Not waiting for an answer, she raced down the stairs and ran straight to the rose garden.  
  
The other girls laughed and joined her on the grassy patch in the middle of the gardens. "This brings back so many memories," Rei remarked.  
  
"Too true," Makoto replied. "I can almost feel myself on the Moon, beside the Sea of Serenity."  
  
Walking over the rose bushes, Minako plucked a blossom, "Here, for the forgotten princess," Minako bowed.  
  
Serena laughed, a sound like the chiming of the bells, "Thank you, my lady." Carefully, Serena tucked the red flower behind her ear, but not before she got rid of the thorns.  
  
Following her example, each of the girls went around the garden and picked their favorite flower to tuck behind their ears. Minako chose an orange marigold. Ami picked a blue lily. Makoto took a pink carnation. Rei decided on a red camellia.  
  
***  
  
"If I have one more person telling me that I should be honored with my marriage to Beryl, I stick my head in a rain barrel and drown myself," Endymion muttered wrathful.  
  
His generals looked at him sympathetically, for during their journey through the halls, at least ten council members had stopped Endymion, telling him how wonderful it is to have Queen Beryl as the Terran Queen. "Surely she cannot be that bad," Nephrite remarked.  
  
Endymion glared, "Not bad? As I recall, you were the one who said she gives everyone creeps."  
  
"Why are we even going down this hallway?" Zoisite asked suddenly. "This only leads to the gardens."  
  
Jadeite squinted, "They are still ahead of us, way ahead, so we are not lost."  
  
Malachite shook his head, "I knew they would idle away their day."  
  
"But surely they know they will be punished if they did not learn the layout of the castle," Jadeite protested.  
  
"Yes, Malachite, I was surprised at that. No one learned the layout of the whole castle one their first day, or rather, second day here," Endymion said.  
  
"There they are!" Nephrite pointed as they emerged from the castle.  
  
Endymion gasped, for before him are five goddesses, laughing together. With a start, he realized that these goddesses are actually Serena, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei. He swallowed hard, eyes glued to Serena. The former princess looks like a vision even in the dirty slave's garb. Endymion quickly glanced at his generals, the surprise was evident on their faces, even Malachite, who hardly ever showed any emotion, looked startled.  
  
Unaware of his prince's observations, Malachite was staring unashamedly at Minako. The marigold in her hair seemed to sparkle like a jewel. 'She is beautiful,' he thought before he can stop himself. Then he scowled, 'Lunarian magic, they probably know we are watching them. Well, here is one Terran they will not ensnare!'  
  
Zoisite felt drawn to Ami. When he first laid his eyes on her, he thought it was Nominalu, the goddess of wisdom, before his eyes. The serene figure, unlike her friends, was sitting near the lake, gazing into the blue depth, a striking paradox to her laughing friends. The scene seemed rather surreal, a painting, rather than a moment in time.  
  
'Taurea,' Nephrite thought, 'no one but the goddess of forests can have such beauty.' Makoto was currently trying to tackle Serena, who 'accidentally' slipped a worm down the girl's back. Nephrite smiled briefly at the irritated beauty, 'She looked absolutely adorable.'  
  
"Serena!" Rei cried, jumping up suddenly and slapping at her back. "What's with you and the worms?" she screeched.  
  
Serena smiled innocently, "They are so adorable. Besides, I thought you and Makoto needs some company—"  
  
"Not that kind of company!" Makoto screamed.  
  
Serena only smiled, then turned to flee as Rei and Makoto both started chasing her.  
  
Jadeite looked lost as he gazed at the glowering Rei, not noticing the tiny droplet of drool that was starting to form at the corner of his lips. He grinned when the girl stumbled, showing him a good portion of her long and smooth ivory legs.  
  
"Ahem!" Malachite cleared his throat quietly, but urgently, for what seemed like the thousandth time. "What!" Jadeite hissed, not taking his eyes of Rei.  
  
"Jadeite! You are drooling," Nephrite whispered.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am—"  
  
Malachite clamped both generals' mouths shut. "Quite, you fools. Do you want them to hear us?" he growled.  
  
A snicker emit from Zoisite, "You looked so amusing," he gasped.  
  
Jadeite glared indignantly, "At least I wasn't—"  
  
"Quiet!" Endymion snapped. The four generals turned to look at the five women. Minako and Makoto were looking at the bushes that they were hiding behind suspiciously.  
  
Nephrite swallowed hard as the two figures loomed closer, he had no intention of being found, "Does anyone else believe that an escape is in order?" he asked.  
  
Four heads turned toward him and nodded. Quickly, but silently, the quintet left to pack their bags for the journey to Taborn.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's it. Do you like it? I am not exactly sure what to do next. Should I make the two groups enemies for a while, or should I make them fall in love right away? 


End file.
